Sephiroth's Journey
by ladyblackpearl
Summary: Thanks for waiting here is the epilogue....mmmm I forgot to upload it.. ^-^' but well it's here r+r
1. A new beginning

Sephiroth's Journey

Ok this is an old story I wrote but I changed some things....R+R if you want more Ok? BTW it's Sephy's POV oh yeah! FF7 and all it's characters belong to squaresoft I only own the story and the plot....um yeah there are some characters that are mine.

Chapter I : A new beginning 

I could feel the pain all over my body and the cold snow, all that I could think of was Cloud and everyone else, Jenova, but mainly of that beautiful light that surrounded everything. 

I opened my eyes...all was white...I was in the mountains near the crater, but how? Suddenly an horrible pain invaded me...and I fainted.

When I woke up I was on a bed, it was warm, all my wounds were almost healed, I tried to stand up but I couldn't, I was to weak to move. I was laying on that bed, with no strength me the once great Sephiroth; only a few minutes passed after someone came into the room.

"well, seems like you're better now, I'm so glad"

-"who are you?, where am I?, what's going on?" I asked

" whoa, whoa so many questions.....ok I'm Eileen and you're in Icicle inn in my house, and my Dad and I found you while we were researching the explosion"

-"Explosion? What explosion? Unghhhh..." the pain returned as I stumbled on the bed, there was nothing I could do it was just to much for me.

"hey take it easy, you're still weak....please rest, once you get better I promise I'll tell you everything"

After Eileen said that I fainted, then I had this dream...it was more like a nightmare, I was in the city of the ancients, and I saw Aeris praying, then myself falling with the Masamune ready to fulfill the bloody and selfish wishes of Jenova, I tried to stop that, tried to warn her but it was useless it happened again...after that, I saw that light that surrounded me in the crater, it was Holy, everything was so strange I could see Cloud and everyone escaping ,then meteor falling into earth and the lifestream stopping it....and then...me, being surrounded by that light...and something red coming out from my body...and then I understood...It was Jenova...I was free of her selfish desires, free at last...but I was carrying the burden of all the pain caused by me...I was carrying the burden of my sins.

I started shaking...I saw all the faces of the people I had killed, I saw them, they were trying to grab me, they cursed me and then I was swallowed by the darkness...I woke up sweating, shaking...by that time I did not know what was worse: the pain while I was awake or the nightmares that haunted me.

That's it....for now...R+R please 

If you like it I'll continue with it! 


	2. Starting a new life

Sephiroth's Journey

FF7 and all it's characters belong to SQUARESOFT, I only own this story, k? Any suggestions please e-mail me. I hope you enjoy it. R+R 

Chapter II: Starting a new life

After the nightmare I woke up shaking in fear, there were tears in my eyes, and a feeling of guilt invaded me...I was alone, completely alone, I never had anyone by my side, I came to realize that I was only an experiment, only a weapon used for killing, I never had any positive feeling in my heart, and now only guilt and anguish was all that I could feel.

"You alright? You look very pale..." Eileen said to me as she put some food on the table near the bed I was laying.

"yeah, I'm fine" 

"You have to eat to get strong, or else you will die..."

__

death...it's better to be alive and feeling all this pain....I suppose it's my punishment... (authors note: this means the character is thinking)

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Well...eat! I made it myself! If you don't eat I'll feel sad! After all my food is not so bad!"

"Thank you" I replied 

Almost a month passed, all my wounds were completely healed I was very grateful to Eileen and her father who took care of me, _of me...a murderer someone felt compassion toward me....I don't deserve this._

My clothes were almost destroyed so Eileen took me to the town to buy some new ones, I was scared of being recognized, scared of finding Cloud and feel his wrath and feel all the pain again...fortunately for me no one knew who I was; Eileen told me to wear some nice Ice-blue clothes but it was to cheerful for me...I decided to wear black clothes...._black...just like my heart...just like my whole being._

After some time passed the nightmare haunted me more often it was reaching me so I decided to go far, far away, Eileen was very sad about this, I think she saw in me some kind of Big Brother, but I could only harm people, I did not want to hurt a 10 year-old girl, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.

So I started to travel, Eileen's father gave me the Masamune he told me that he found it near the crater, where they found me, all wounded and almost dead, he said that it was a miracle that I was alive, that I should be grateful of my life.

__

Grateful of life...I just want to die in peace.

I first went to the city of the ancients to pray for the spirit of that girl, I prayed to her, I wanted her to help me to die, to get revenge on me, to end my miserable existence, but I knew she was too kind, too noble to even hurt a flower.

After that I went to that weird excavation town, I never knew it's name, I asked the villagers where could I go, I needed a far away place...the answer....Wutai.

And so I headed to Wutai, I knew that Yuffie lived there, however I didn't care about that, if she wanted to kill me, I wouldn't oppose.

I traveled by sea for almost 2 weeks but at last I arrived to Wutai....

You like it? Huh? Huh? R+R please chapter 3 is almost ready. 


	3. A new Home, A new life

Sephiroth's Journey

FF7 and all it's characters belong to SQUARESOFT I only own the story and the plot.

Chapter III: A new home, a new life.

__

So this is it...nice. 

I headed toward the mountains, I was told by one of the villagers that it was very quiet over there; I found an empty cave, that would be my new home...._home, I never had a home..._

I went back to town to buy some food, I didn't have many food so I had to find a job, there were no monsters around so I couldn't eat them, plus I just wanted to live a normal life.

It seemed like none of the villagers trusted outsiders so I couldn't find anything, I returned to my cave to think what to do, I fell asleep; once again the nightmares haunted me a scream woke me up.

I went out to see what was happening, the town was burning; I grabbed the Masamune and headed towards Wutai.

A huge monster was attacking the town, Yuffie was fighting with all her might but there was no use, she fell unconscious, I grabbed the Masamune and felt the fire in my body, I started fighting the monster, it almost got me but after a long battle I killed it,_ that's the only thing that I can do...kill..._

"Hurry up! There's a girl trapped inside that building! What are you waiting for! Help her!"

someone said, without thinking twice I went inside the building in flames and found a girl laying on the ground. 

I carried her out of the house, while the people extinguished the flames.

She was still in my arms when she opened up her eyes.....

Ok I know this chapter was a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer. R+R ^-^


	4. Eyes like those...

Sephiroth's Journey

Ok I think you already know this but FF7 and all it's characters belong to SQUARESOFT 

Chapter IV: Eyes like those...

...She opened up her eyes, those were beautiful aqua-green eyes, she stared at me for a long time at last it seemed like an eternity for me, those eyes made me remember of her...but the glow in this eyes was different, they were full of joy, full of life.

"Thank you" she said "would you mind letting me down?" she asked softly

"uh, yeah...sure" I felt something strange running through my body, like a heat of some sort, something that I had never felt before.

"Hey you, with the platinum hair! Could you bring the girl over to her house?" someone yelled "sure" that's the only thing I could say...I was speechless, still worrying about that sensation

"My house is over there..., but I can go alone, I don't want to bother you"

" It will be a pleasure" _what is happening to me? I'm acting so strange..._

I took the girl over to her house and just when I was returning to my cave...

"Please come in" she said softly "please..."

" I uh..." _what's wrong with me?_ "sure.."

"So you're the brave man that saved my granddaughter?, I'm eternally grateful to you sir" a voice said.

"Grandma! You all right?"

"Yes child I'm fine, Miss Yuffie helped me, well I'll prepare some tea for our guest" the old woman said as she left the room.

"Umm I haven't introduced myself, sorry, my name is Kaoru , thanks for saving me"

"I am...my name is Sephiroth..." _you can hate me if you want to...after all I'm a murderer..._

"Sephiroth, hmm such a beautiful name, sounds so melodic, tee-hee" she laughed "your face is pitch black, here let me clean it" _don't get near me...I don't want to hurt you, but what is this I'm feeling?_ I held her hand and took it away from my face, "It's alright, I'll take a bath later"

"Sorry... I didn't mean to..." she said with a concerned voice 

"here's the tea" the old woman said as she entered the room "please have a cup of tea mister, is the least I could do for the man that saved my treasure"

"oh grandma!, let me help you"

"so...you're a traveler....humm....very handsome, and strong and I think that you would make a great husband, don't you think Kaoru?"

"Grandma....please...." she said blushing "what do you think Mr. Sephiroth?" _what?!, what is wrong with this woman?_ " I uh....umm....I...like being alone..." 

"Oh I see" she replied "hohohoho, that's no good for young men..."

"I...I have to go to my house, thanks for the tea" I left the house and headed towards my home , everything was so dark, on my way home I saw a small lake between the mountains and the town...I decided to take a bath,_ Kaoru, huh? Why were you so kind to me?, _the cold water made me forget of everything, I relaxed there for a while when I heard someone coming toward the lake...

that's all for now! R+R please any suggestions please e-mail.


	5. A memory that has been forgotten

Sephiroth's Journey

Chapter V: A memory that has been forgotten

....Someone was heading toward the lake, there was no moon, no stars over the sky, I couldn't see not even my nose...I put on my clothes as the shadow came nearer,

"who goes there?" I asked

"are you the man that killed the monster?" the shadow asked

"yes, I killed the monster, who asks?"

"I'm Yuffie the daughter of Lord Godo, may I ask the name of the brave man who saved this town?"

__

Yuffie...at last I'm going to die.....I won't oppose..."Sephiroth is my name, you may kill me, if you want to get revenge...I won't oppose go on ahead, I deserve a painful dead"

"You're strange, I just wanted to thank you for saving us...why should I kill you?"

__

why? I killed Aeris and almost destroy this world and you ask why?

"Because I deserve to die, I caused pain to many people...including your friend Aeris..."

"huh? You know her? Odd...but she's alright she's living in Costa Del Sol with everyone else..." 

"Is she alive?!"

"Of course she is! Is something wrong?" after hearing this I felt a big relief , all of a sudden a cloud got away from my heart.... _how come? This is impossible. _"But...don't you know who I am?"

"yeah, some crazy guy called Sephiroth that helped our town and that's all" 

"But don't you remind me?"

"nope"

__

how come? What is going on here? I...I'm confused 

"however....you saved us...you live in a cave, right?"

"....yes..."

"my you're a strange one, there is a vacant house near the entrance of the town, I used to live there but not anymore, it's yours if you want to, also there is a job in the Pagoda....might be rough but for a warrior like you it won't mean any trouble"

"............." I never expected something like that...something strange was happening...it was a joke of destiny, but why? Why was this happening to me?

The next morning I moved to the new house, it was more comfortable than the cave.

__

Well...I suppose I have to go to the Pagoda...

Someone knocked the door... "may I come in?" said a soft voice

"sure, come in"

"nice house, I brought you some food, my grandma insisted so here I am, sorry if I'm bothering you....I'm such a problem...sorry...I just wanted to be useful, well thank you again for saving me"

I was standing there completely speechless...the darkness of the last night didn't let me see the beauty of this girl...it was like some kind of spell...I could not move, I couldn't speak, she was about to leave when my arm moved by some strange force and stopped her, those beautiful aqua-green eyes were wet...

"No please, thank you for the food, I really appreciate it, don't feel bad...you're not a trouble...I was just thinking that's all..."

"re-really?" she sobbed "yes" I told her as I held her hand

"sorry, I'm such a crybaby" after saying that she left.

__

What is going on, I'm so confused...I better keep her away from me...I can only hurt the people...

After that day I tried to get away from her, but the more I kept Kaoru away from me the more I started thinking about her...and the more the nightmares haunted me...

Hey things are getting hot around here right? Don't worry I promise I'll write more! R+R 


	6. Feelings reborn

Sephiroth's Journey

Chapter VI: Feelings re-born

The nightmares haunted me even more often, they were reaching me even in this far away land, once again my soul was in pain, I though that after knowing that Aeris was alive and that no one remembered what I did I would live a "happy" normal life but I never knew happiness...but soon I would start experimenting new sensations...

"it's been a long time since we talked...." said a soft and sad voice "I thought that we were friends..., why you don't want to talk to me?" 

"I...I'm. sorry...."

I kept going my way ignoring the young beautiful girl that was behind me, it was dawning...I wanted to be alone so I headed to the mountains...

__

Alone at last...

"nice view....." someone said from behind "can we talk?" Kaoru said in a soft voice

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!, LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!!!, CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT?"

"b-but..."

"Can't you see it?!, can't you see that I can only hurt the people?!! Stay away from me before I also hurt you!"

"I-I'm s-sorry...I just wanted to be your friend, it's just that you're always so lonely, and your eyes, your beautiful eyes are full of pain and guilt and anguish....I just wanted to help you! But I won't bother you anymore!!" after saying that she left

__

it's better like this...I'm sorry...

I stayed there for a long time but then I heard someone scream...

__

Kaoru!

I ran to where the scream came, and then I saw her being attacked by a monster I quickly drew my sword and annihilated the beast.

"are you ok?, I told you it was dangerous you shouldn't have followed me"

"my ankle...I think I twisted it I can't walk..."

I carried her over my shoulders... "you'll be fine now...I'll take you to your house"

"thank you"

as I walked towards Wutai she started speaking...

"you're really strong, did you know that?"

"kinda..."

"tee-hee of course you know, you're not very talkative...I guess it's because you're an honorable warrior"

__

honorable warrior...I wish..."not really..."

"you have helped me a lot....I'm really grateful...how can I repay it?"

"staying away from me..."

"........but....why?...why you have so much pain?, let me help you! Let me help you heal it!"

"you can't....no one can.....whatever....we're almost there..."

"I feel better now, I can walk...please let me down..."

"as you wish" we walked silently towards Wutai until she broke the silence...

"then...if you don't want me or anyone to get close to you say it...look into my eyes and say it! Say that you're alright and that you are happy! Come on say it!

I looked into her eyes, there was a fire burning in those deep aqua-green eyes

"I'm ....I'm alright....I don't need anyone....leave me alone....."

".....fine...I won't bother you anymore...goodbye and thanks again for saving me"

that night I couldn't sleep, but I couldn't wake up either.....the spirits, the faces, the darkness surrounding me, and the Jenova...it was back, she wanted me back....this time no one could help me, there was no light to save me...I couldn't breathe, I was sweating and shaking like crazy...the nightmare was getting stronger...so strong that it was becoming a reality...I wanted to wake up, but it was useless...I was trapped...the darkness reached me at last...I just let it engulf me...I was tired of fighting with the shadows...I was ready to die...I was ready to go to hell...just when everything seemed lost I heard that voice...calling my name...

"SEPHIROTH!!! SEPHIROTH!! WAKE UP, PLEASE, DON'T DIE, PLEASE!"

and then the light filled the room, I could open my eyes, I could hardly breathe but I was breathing, I was alive...and for the first time I thanked for the life given to me.

I couldn't stop shaking, when she hugged me...

"thanks God you're alright! I'm so glad!, don't worry, everything is fine now, see? I'm here you don't have to worry anymore, please calm down"

I couldn't talk and I was crying, I was scared, however Kaoru's presence made me feel comfortable, she passed her hand over my hair, trying to calm me, I never felt like this before, but it was so nice, I didn't wanted it to End. After a couple of hours I fell asleep again, but this time...for the first time in a long ,long time I didn't have any nightmares....


	7. The Kiss

Sephiroth's Journey

FF7 and all it's characters belong to SQUARESOFT, don't flame me and um reviews will be praised...

Chapter VI: The kiss

"Where am I?, am I dead? I'm seeing an angel.....am I in heaven?...no that can't be...I only deserve hell"

"hush, no you're not dead, you're in your house here with me" 

Kaoru was next to me, still playing with my hair and making me feel better...

"I dunno what happened but I came here to give you back your armband, when I found you shaking and almost breathless, but everything is fine now...I'm here with you...I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you..." she held my hand and kissed my forehead...many emotions came to my heart, it was filled with so many things...

"you're blushing..."

"wh-what?...n-no...I'm not...I...umm...."

"shhhh....you look cute like that just let me look at you...."

we stayed there, it was like an eternity, I softly grabbed her hand and hold it near my heart and then she placed her head on my chest, my heart was beating so fast...someone knocked the door Kaoru opened it for me, almost all Wutai was there....worrying about me.

After that day things started to change.

Kaoru and I became more close and I have to admit it I enjoyed her company but one day I didn't saw her, she always came to my house in the morning but that day she didn't...when I got out of the house I saw a funeral...and Kaoru crying behind it...I asked Mr. Lee my neighbor about the funeral...

Unfortunately Kaoru's Grandmother died last night, she was alone in this world_ "just like me"_ her grandmother was all her family...I felt sorry for her...I tried to see her, to comfort her, just as she did when I had the last nightmare...but I couldn't found her in Wutai....then I remembered the lake...she liked it there, so I headed towards the lake...

Kaoru was there...crying...alone...I walked towards her and hugged her...

"What am I going to do know?, I'm alone...."

"No...you're not alone...you have...me"

"Sephiroth?" I looked into her eyes, and dried one of her tears, "You look more beautiful when you smile, I like the smiling Kaoru back" She blushed... "I..." 

"shh....don't speak..." she looked beautiful under the moonlight, I never realized how beautiful she was until that night, I saw her so frail, so vulnerable, she looked back at me with those deep aqua-green eyes, the wind was playing with her hair, her beautiful brown hair always tied in a ponytail, I putted my hands around her waist, she was so slender, and so beautiful...

"S-Sephiroth?....I...uh..."

without noticing I got closer to her, we were face to face and then our lips touched, I kissed her tenderly, I don't know what made me do that but...I don't regret it, so many emotions flowed through my whole body.

"Sephiroth...I...I love you" _You love me? But...what is this I'm feeling...is it love? I've never felt love before...I never had any love...no one ever loved me...and now?_

"Kaoru...I...I love you too"

"Never let me go....I want to stay like this forever...with you"

Our lips touched again in another kiss, this time it was longer...I didn't wanted this moment to end...never...we stayed like that while the stars were shining up in the sky.... 

This is soooooooo mushy I know it but....emmm....Ihope you like it...BTW I'm thinking of a sad ending if you don't want a sad ending please review and tell me that you want the happy ending.


	8. The last night by your side

Sephiroth's Journey

Ok by this time you know that FF7 and all it's characters belong to SQUARESOFT I only own the story and yak, yak, yak ok this chapter is extremely mushy just like the last chapter (sorry but I'm a mushy girl)

Chapter VIII: The last night by your side

Several days passed since Kaoru's grandmother died, she was feeling better, however many strange thing started to happen in Wutai, the number of monsters increased, I helped to get rid of them, but there were earthquakes and other disasters. 

The nightmares disappeared since I started feeling something for Kaoru...I was her support and she was mine...when the guilt came back she was always there to ease my pain.

However I was always scared that those disasters were caused by that evil and selfish witch that once possessed me, that evil spirit that corrupted my soul and was part of me even if I tried to deny it..._She can return anytime...what if she does, what if she possesses me again? What if I hurt Kaoru, what if...?_

"Thinking again, huh? What are you thinking this time?....mmmmmm let me think o yeah you're probably worrying about something....about your past....am I right?"

"Kinda.....but don't worry...I won't let anything happen to you...never...even if it costs me my life"

"Don't say such things...I-I love you....if something happens to you....I would probably die...you're all that I have in this world" 

"I won't die...I promise..." we heard a roar, I knew that it meant I had to fight, Kaoru didn't like me to fight, she was always worrying about me, however I grabbed the Masamune and went to fight the monster.

This monster was strong, stronger than any other that I had fought, it had huge claws....I was careless...it almost kills me...fortunately I could kill it before he killed me...I fell on the ground bleeding...

"SEPHIROTH!! NO! Please!, don't die on me, don't die on me...."

I passed out, It was only a wound but I lost too much blood, when I woke up I saw a beautiful angel staring at me tending my wounds, I was better, the wound was almost closed , I just felt weak. It was past midnight when I woke up, Kaoru took care of me all that time.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"yes just a little dizzy"

"you fool! You had me worried sick! What do you think you're doing!"

she started crying as she hugged me with all her might, it was kinda painful because the wound was still fresh but I could understand her concern.

"you think that I'm happy about this, I love you! If something happens to you I...."

"I'm alright....please don't worry about me..."

"I just want to be with you, like this forever" she closed her eyes and fell asleep in my arms.

That night we slept together, it was the most wonderful night I ever had, I felt comfortable, and I was in peace, I didn't feel guilty, I didn't have any burden, I thought that I could forget about everything, and start a new life trying to atone for my sins.

But that same night the nightmares returned, this time it wasn't the same nightmare, this was even more terrifying; Jenova returned and destroyed everything, she tried to posses me again but Kaoru interfered and Jenova...

I woke up, and saw her, still sleeping next to me. I held her close and promised I would protect her at any cost.


	9. A nightmare?

Sephiroth's Journey

*Sight * I'm getting tired of this.....you already know that FF7 and all it's characters belong to SQUARESOFT and that I only own the plot and the story...right? please R+R, BTW the End is near I almost have the story complete so get prepared for the last chapters of the Journey of Sephiroth!

Chapter IX: A nightmare?

The next morning everything seemed so normal, Kaoru was still sleeping, she was so exhausted that I preferred not to disturb her, everyone was doing their routines, but I knew there was something was wrong...everything was so calmed, maybe to calm....

I knew that something was going to happen, the nightmare was telling me something, it was no ordinary nightmare...

The earth started shaking, the sky turned gray and everyone was running desperately...when the earth was calm an horde of monsters invaded the town, I grabbed the Masamune...

I fought with them, they were stronger than the usual monsters 

They were to many....I was exhausted....but finally...when I killed the last one 

A thunder crashed into the ground

"I see that you've become stronger my beloved son"

__

impossible.....you're dead...this can't be...no...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M BACK! Come to me my child....."

since this was soooooo short I will upload 2 chapters instead of one, Ok? ^-~ R+R


	10. Revenge

Sephiroth's Journey

FF7 and all it's characters belong to SQUARESOFT....I'm tired of saying that....

However...hope you enjoy the story! R+R (BTW use listen to sad music when you read this chapter....) This is the last chapter of the story...(I have a writers block and I couldn't come with something better...chapter X and XII were fused...) *Bangs head on keyboard * I hate writers blocks! Ugh.

Chapter X: Revenge

"Aren't you happy to see me, my dear son?"

"Never! I'm not your son !"

"Those words hurt me, my dear child...have you forgotten who gave you all those great powers? It was me!!!!!, now come to me my child, come with your lovely and caring mother !"

"You? Lovely and caring?, don't make me laugh! , the only thing that you care for in this world is you!, I'm cursed because of you, now I have to carry the burden of my sins! The only thing that I owe you is all my pain!"

"HAHAHAHAHA........you can't deny it....I'm in your blood and you belong to me!"

"I'm free now!"

"You belong to me! Your heart and your mind will be mine again!

"THEN COME AND GET ME!!!" I drew my sword and was waiting for her to attack me but she only grabbed me and stared into my eyes...

"MMMMM.....very interesting..." I couldn't move, the Jenova cells were being controlled by her, I could only feel her cold hand touching my face

"MMMMMM......very interesting, what do I see in those eyes? Let your mother take a look into those eyes" I resisted but I couldn't move, she had control over me.

"I know there is no soul in this body....I know there must be darkness around here, relax my child...let me give you dreams once again"

"I don't want to live in a dream anymore! Let me go!" she was stronger than me...I couldn't move even if I wanted I was completely paralyzed, she tried to fuse with me, I could feel my body burning, being cut in pieces, I just closed my eyes.

The pain was too much for me, however something was wrong

"Imposible this can't be!...AAAARGGGHHH!!!" Jenova was expulsed from my body...I fell on my knees trying to breathe...

" You fool!...you think that stupid girl loves you!, but no one can love you....no one will love a failed experiment!, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT THAT!! A FAILURE!!"

__

It's not true...that's not true...or is it? She could read my mind, she always knew my fears, and those words made me loose my will _I-It's truth...I don't deserve to live...I just want to die_

"That's better my child, you're only a puppet with no will, let your mother take care of you..."

"Yes mother...." I was swallowed by the darkness, once again the pain invaded my body...I was once more becoming Jenova's puppet again.

"NO! STOP IT! What are you doing to him? Leave him alone you monster!"

__

Kaoru...no...go...away...

"My, my , my...so you're that stupid girl that it's trying to take away from me my child?!, HAHAHAHAHA how stupid of you..." Kaoru ran to help me, I could barely breath...

"Everything is alright...I'm here...was this what you were scared of? I'll protect you....even if it costs my life"

"Kaoru...please...return to the house...you'll be safer there"

"To late my child...I will End with this nuisance"

"No..!!!!" She transformed her hand into a blade and tried to attack me...everything went white....the next thing I remember was Kaoru falling on her knees...

"KAORU!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!" I held her in my arms, that's all I could do...I couldn't save her...

"Sephi...Sephiroth...I...umm....ugh...."

"Shh....don't speak...."

"I...I'm...sorry...I...I...love you..." 

"NOOOOO!!!!! Kaoru...not you....please...don't leave me alone...." After she said these words, she closed her eyes...forever...

"Open your eyes! Kaoru! Please....let me see those beautiful eyes again!" her body started disappearing....I couldn't feel her anymore, I just could see her...fading away...but why? I cannot give an answer to it...not even now...

"IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT?!! Taking away from me the only person that ever cared for me? Someone so innocent! And I can't even give her a tomb!, wasn't enough letting me live with all those burdens?" The only thing that she left behind was her hair-band...my only memory of her...but then I remembered....Aeris..._I...I also killed her...but no...WHY?? Not Kaoru!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA....WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? You're alone again, you only have your mother...COME TO ME SEPHIROTH!!! COME WITH YOUR MOTHER!!!!" 

"Never!, not after this! I'll kill you!" 

"ARE YOU GOING TO KILL YOU MOTHER?!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU , YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"

I prepared for battle, Jenova turned her hands into blades, just like the ones that killed Kaoru.

"YOU BELONG TO ME AND NO ONE ELSE!"

"Prepare to die witch!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA....FOOL! YOU CAN'T HURT ME! I CONTROL YOU!"

Once again I couldn't move

"n-no! Not again, I'm free now! I will have my revenge!"

A ferocious battle began between Jenova and me

I swung my sword and cut one of Jenova's arms

"ARGH! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

she then approached me with her blade-like hands and aimed at my neck, I jumped backwards however she got me, Jenova's blade was stuck in my arm, she yanked it from my arm, ripping my flesh.

"I'm getting tired of this! DIE DEAR SON!! ULTIMA!!!!"

"NEVER!! SUPERNOVA!!"

A blinding light surrounded everything.....

The End....well maybe not...

(I have you a nice surprise! ^-^) R+R


	11. Epilogue

Sephiroth's Journey

FF7 and all it's characters belong to SQUARESOFT so...no flaming please!

This is the epilogue of the story...I hope you enjoy it...BTW thanks for reading my story! Reviews will be praised! I uploaded all the story so fast that maybe no one noticed...whatever...I just couldn't wait! 

*= authors note

Epilogue: Memories from the distant past...

"Hey! Look! He is opening his eyes!"

"What's going on here?"

"You killed that monster! But you almost get killed..."

"Where....where am I?...Kaoru?...."

"..........you're in Wutai....."

"Where is Kaoru?!!, answer me!"

"......sorry....we couldn't find her body...."

"............., I'm leaving this place...brings bitter memories..."

"But you're not completely healed!"

"I don't care about that anymore...."

Sephiroth headed to the mountains, near the lake, Kaoru's favorite place...

"This flowers are for you...I'm sorry I couldn't give you a grave..."

He threw the flowers into the lake...

"Good bye Kaoru..."

__

There is no place for me in this world...I'm alone again, I only can kill and destroy...

He walked towards the ocean carrying the Masamune

__

This sword is all that I have...but I won't need it anymore... *(you know what he is thinking right?)

He threw the sword far into the beach

__

I have no place to go...

I only want to rest in peace...

And I will...

My time has come...

Kaoru...you're probably in heaven...I'll go down to hell...

I'm sorry... *(OMG he's going to do it!)

He walked towards the sea not turning back, deeper and deeper...when he heard a voice

"Sephiroth...you're so selfish...are you trying to leave me alone again?"

"That voice....it can't be...Kaoru.....no...it's impossible...."

"Then look at me!"

He turned back...there she was...standing, the wind playing with her hair...

"Kaoru, but how?"

"I don't know...I only remember a beautiful girl dressed in pink showing me the way back to you..."

"Kaoru......don't ever leave me again..."

"I won't I promise"

They stood there watching the sea for a long time.

Fin 

Aaaaawwwww so romantic it makes me sick, I hope you liked it! R+R


End file.
